A la poursuite de demain
22 mai 2015 |nationalité = Américaine |genre(s) = Aventure Science-fiction |réalisé_par = Brad Bird |ecrit_par = Brad Bird Damon Lindelof |studio(s) = Walt Disney Pictures}} ''A la poursuite de demain ''est un film américain d'aventure et de science-fiction, sorti en France le 22 mai 2015. Annoncé en juin 2011 par Walt Disney, le long-métrage s'appelait originellement 1952, mais fut renommé après la création de la zone futuriste ''Tomorrowland ''dans les parcs d'attractions Disney. Le film reçoit un accueil mitigé et est une déception pour Disney qui y perd entre 120 et 140 millions de dollars. Sur Sens Critique, il est noté 5.8/10https://www.senscritique.com/film/A_la_poursuite_de_demain/8264752 et sur Allociné, 3.3/5http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=195031.html. Le tournage débuta le 19 août 2013, se termina le 15 janvier 2014 et eut lieu à différents endroits de cinq pays. Synopsis Une adolescente brillante et un ancien inventeur veulent percer les secrets de Tomorrowland, un lieu situé quelque part dans le temps et l’espace. Résumé détaillé Inventor Frank Walker addresses an unseen audience about the future. When he was a young boy, Frank attended the 1964 New York World’s Fair, to sell his prototype jetpack. It is rejected by judge David Nix on the basis that it doesn't work. Frank is approached by a young girl, Athena, who hands him an orange lapel pin with a blue “T” embossed on it, telling him to follow her onto Walt Disney's “It's a Small World” attraction at the Fair's Pepsi-Cola Pavilion. Frank obeys and sneaks onto the ride, where the pin is scanned by a laser, and he is transported to Tomorrowland, a futuristic cityscape, where advanced robots fix his jetpack, allowing him to fly and join the secretive world. Frank passes the narration to the optimistic teenager Casey Newton. In the present, Casey repeatedly sabotages the planned demolition of a NASA launch site in Florida. Her father, Eddie, is a NASA engineer, but faces losing his job. Casey is eventually caught and arrested. At the police station, she finds a pin in her belongings (which appears similar to the pin young Frank was given by Athena, but colored oppositely). While touching it, the pin transports her to Tomorrowland. Her adventure is cut short when the pin's battery runs out, frustrating her. With help from her younger brother Nate, Casey finds a Houston memorabilia store related to the pin. The owners, Hugo Gernsback and his wife Ursula, attack her when she is unable to divulge where she got the pin. Athena, who gave Casey the pin, bursts in and defeats the owners, actually Audio-Animatronics, who self-destruct, blowing apart the shop. After Casey and Athena steal a car, Athena reveals she is an animatronic, purposed to find and recruit people who fit the ideals of Tomorrowland. Athena drops Casey off outside an adult Frank’s house in Pittsfield, New York. The reclusive, cynical Frank declines Casey’s request to take her to Tomorrowland, having been banished from it years ago. Inside Frank’s house, Casey finds a probability counter marking the end of the world. Frank warns her that the future is doomed, but she disagrees, thus lowering the counter’s probability. Animatronic assassins appear to kill Casey, but she and Frank escape. Frank resents Athena for lying to him about her true nature. He reluctantly agrees to help them get to Tomorrowland. Using a teleportation device, the trio travel to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Frank explains that Gustave Eiffel, Jules Verne, Nikola Tesla, and Thomas Edison co-founded Plus Ultra, a secret society of futurists, creating Tomorrowland in another dimension, free to make scientific breakthroughs without obstruction. The trio use an antique rocket hidden beneath the Eiffel Tower – called the Spectacle – to travel to Tomorrowland. There, they find Tomorrowland in a state of decay. David Nix, now Tomorrowland’s governor, greets them. They travel to a tachyon machine, invented by Frank, which accurately predicted the worldwide catastrophe. Casey refuses to accept the world will end, causing the future to temporarily alter. While Frank attempts to convince Nix to listen, he refuses, arresting the intruders. Casey realizes the tachyon machine is telling humanity that the world will end, creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. They confront Nix, who admits he tried to prevent the future by projecting such images to humanity as a warning. Instead, they embraced the apocalypse in fiction, refusing to act to make a better future for their world. Frank, Casey, and Athena attempt to use a bomb to destroy the machine, leading to a fight with Nix. The bomb is accidentally thrown through a portal to an uninhabited island on Earth, the explosion pinning Nix’s leg. Athena sees a vision of the future where Frank is shot by Nix, and she jumps in the way of his attack, mortally wounding her. Making peace with Frank, Athena activates her self-destruct sequence, destroying the machine, but kills Nix too. In the present, Frank and Casey lead Tomorrowland, recruit Eddie and Nate, and create a new group of recruitment animatronics like Athena, whom they were addressing at the beginning of the film. Given pins, the animatronic children set out to recruit new dreamers and thinkers for Tomorrowland. Casting Principaux * Britt Robertson - Casey Newton * George Clooney - Frank Walker * Hugh Laurie - David Nix * Judy Greer - Mom * Raffey Cassidy - Athena Multimédia Bande-annonce 252x252px|center Image A la poursuite de demain (1).png Sources Catégorie:Américain Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Science-fiction Catégorie:Disney